


Pretty and Thin

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Would you write a Thor x reader? Smutt Or fluff where he loves her size (she’s a bit chubby)”
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Pretty and Thin

You stood in front of the mirror, hating what you saw. You sighed knowing there was nothing you could do. You knew Thor loved you but you could never understand why. You had tried working out and eating healthy and even though you lost some weight you were still too big in your eyes.

You saw how big your frame was; broad shoulders, wide hips, big thighs. You envied how other girls had smaller frames and body fat. You were nowhere near the standards of an Asgardian woman’s beauty yet Thor still loved you.

You pulled on a dress that was flowy to disguise your body. You still couldn’t help but pick every small flaw that you didn’t notice Thor had walked in. It was only until he sighed that you saw him. He knew of your hate towards yourself and despite many times showing you, there was still a hatred towards yourself.

“Y/N” He greeted before kissing you on your cheek and hugging you from behind.

“Yes?” You looked up at him and kissed him, hoping to distract him.

“You look beautiful” He complimented you. You faked a smiled before breaking away from him and going to your closet for a coat.

As you headed for the door Thor stopped you. You looked up, ready for a fight but instead, you were met with his lips. His hand rested on your hips and his other held your face.

You were surprised when he started to take your coat off. Catching on, you took his off until you were both almost naked. You stood there in your underwear when he paused. He stood back, admiring your body. His stares made you uncomfortable.

“I’m not pretty and thin like the other girls, I know” You sighed.

“To me,” He kissed your neck.

“You are divine” He trailed his kisses to your stomach before ripping the rest of your clothes off.

“What about” You started before his lips cut you off.

“They can wait,” He said, making you giggle.


End file.
